The aim of cosmetic products is providing skin and hair care, improving the properties, appearance an functions thereof, as well as providing beauty and wellness to our body, especially to the face and neck.
Ageing and other external factors may affect the functions and appearance of skin. Thus, there is a great variety of cosmetics and pharmaceutical products that are used in order to avoid such effects.
The world of cosmetics, including the development of a wide range of skin care products, which consequently helps to improve human life, is starting a new era with technological and scientific support for the skin in its integrity as an organ, and the scalp and a correct interaction with everything, day to day life, stress, and normal ageing, and hair loss.
The aim of the present invention refers to novel active peptides that are capable of improving the properties, aspect and functions of the skin and/or hair due to their capability of inducing the production of collagen types I, III, IV, VIII by the fibroblasts. Also, the new active peptides can stimulate the proliferation of new hair by stimulation of hair follicle to induce proliferation, dermal papilla and/or stem cells regulation, which are the key to the generation of new hair
Several products comprising peptides to stimulate collagen biosynthesis have been described in the state of the art review of W. Johnson, Jr. [“Safety Assessment of Palmitoyl Oligopeptides as Used in Cosmetics”, Cosmetic Ingredient Review, 13 Aug. 2012, Washington], wherein several palmitoyl peptides are described, said peptides being different from the compounds of the present invention. Additionally, International patent application WO 2012/168519 A1 describes the use of peptides to stimulate collagen biosynthesis but the document fails to provide any detailed information of said peptides which enables the skilled in the art to reproduce the invention.
There is a need in the art to provide novel compounds that stimulate collagen synthesis and their use in the treatment of skin and hair. The present invention solves this need by a peptide of formula (I), as defined below.